All Over Again
by Aria Ride
Summary: Fang and Max had dated their freshman year, Fang breaking it off because he felt nothing, but Max still in love with him. Senior year now, and they share almost all of the same classes. Max, still struggling to recover from the heart break, tries not to even have the same breathing space with him, but he keeps getting way to close, making her think and feel stupid things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thougt of this in the middle of Spanish, had to post it to see what you guys think. Hope its good!**

Chapter 1

Freshman Year, Last Day Of School

**Fang**

_I saw her with her friends, looking as happy as ever. Why did I fall in love with her? I don't see what I saw before. I don't feel anything anymore either. But I still need to tell her, through text is just brutal, and having my friends do it is just a douche bag move. I need to tell her before the bell rings in 10 minutes._

_I walked up to, her smiling at me._

_"Hey Fang." I nodded, pulling her away from her friends eavesdropping ears._

_"We need to talk Max."_

_She nodded, understanding my serious tone. I cant keep stringing her along, even I know that's wrong._

_"I don't wanna hurt you or anything, but I'm breaking up with you. I just can't keep pretending to love you, when in actuality, I don't."_

_She looked surprised at our sudden end, but more than anything, she looked hurt. Her eyes shining with tears daring to spill. She crumpled to the floor, shock plastered on her face. I kneeled down to her level, "I'm sorry Max." I got up and walked away, faintly hear the words "I still love you". I ignored it; I can't say something that I don't mean._

_I walked out, just as the bell rang. Not looking back._

_Well, this is gonna be a hard 3 years._

**Sorry if its short! Promise these chapters will be longer!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-Aria Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! You guys actually did like it! I'm so happy omg! Here's the new chappie~!**

Chapter 2

Senior Year, 1st Day of School, Part 1

**Fang**

"_Good morning teachers and students, may I please have Nick Micheals come to the office? Nick Micheals, to the office." Click._

I got a bunch of audible playful 'ohs' and 'what did you do this time?' I got up from my desk, and walked out of homeroom and toward the office.

I made my way down the hall, checking my pockets for any thing suspicious. I passed a familiar head of dirty blond and walked toward the end of the wall. _I don't need to see her face again._

I walked into the office, greeting Mrs. Rode as I pass by, and making my way to the counselor's office. I knock on the door, waiting for the approval of Mr. Perez letting me in. I heard the faint _'come in´_ and I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Perez?" I questioned. He looked up and nodded. I sat in his chair, and waited for him to start talking.

"Don't worry Nick, you're not in trouble, you can breathe now." I breathed a breath of relief.

"I brought you here because I noticed that in the system we had given you the schedule of Nicholas Micheals, a freshman. So I wanted to give you you're actual schedule."

I nodded my understanding, so they gave me a freshie's schedge? Oh ok, reasonable excuse.

He printed out my schedule, but he never gave it to me. I looked up confused.

"Want me to see if any of your friends are in any of your classes?" I raised an eyebrow at this.

"If you want, is there a catch?" he shook his head as to say no. I nodded at his offer. He nodded and opened the school student system.

"Alright tell me your first period."

"Um, English."

"Ok, ill tell you the names of the people I've seen you with before."

"Ok."

"Monique Myers, Lissa Lloyd, James Turbine, Max Cortes, and Maximum Ride."

I paled at the mention of her _name._ What?

"I have a feeling that you and Maximum aren't the best of friends?" I looked at him, shocked.

"I sort of broke her heart." He winced at my words.

"That must've been brutal."

I stayed quiet. I'm not in the mood to talk about it.

"May I go?"

"All right, get out of here Micheals." I stood and left, saying bye to Mrs. Rode and Mr. Cantor.

_Crap. _First period of the day, and I'm stuck with Maximum? That's just so fucking fantastic.

The bell rang, making everyone leave homeroom, and walk to their first period. I walked to my locker, and grabbed a notebook and some pens and pencils.

I walked to English, hoping that I didn't get a bat shit crazy teacher.

I walked in, and sat at the far end, by the window. Seeing as that no one was actually here, I chose to gaze at the window.

After 2 minutes, a lot of people started too file in, and then I saw some familiar faces. Lissa walked in chatting with Max Cortes, Iggy and then Nudge, but no Max. _Maybe Mr. Perez made a mistake?_

Iggy and the rest sat around me. Giving me the usual 'Hey Fang' greeting.

The bell rang, and the door was closed instantly. The teacher had stood and began writing on the board, and I just began drawing on the desk, not really caring if teach did anything really. I suddenly heard the door slam shut, making most of the students jump. I looked up and saw the familiar head of dirty blond. _Maximum._

"Sorry I'm late; Mrs. Rode had needed me for something." She handed the teacher a pass, and turned around. Her eyes landed on mine, and her face looked shocked. She went pale for a sec, but turned away, not wanting to see me. She looked sad as she walked to her seat, on the other side of the room.

"Ok class, I'm Mr. Earl, you're English teacher, and in this class we will be reading some modern day novels, but we will also be reading some classic literature like _The Scarlet Letter _and or a favorite of mine, _The Battle of Jericho_, you will get some assignments on the novels we read, but while we do not read, you will be required to give me a journal entry on your weekend, with proper grammar. They are only due Mondays and or Tuesdays, depends on when I see you, and if you don't turn it in, you'll get an F in the grade book, I do not accept late work, so tough nooggies to you all."

The students looked disappointed, realizing that this year they got a strict.

"I do not give assigned seats, so I hope you're good with where you sit." The class responded with sighs of satisfaction. Everyone sat next to people they are friends with.

I looked at Maximum the entire time Mr. Earl was talking. To this day, I still question myself as to why did I date the smart dirty blond known as Maximum Ride. It just doesn't make any sense to me. I mean, she is pretty, but what was it that made me a sort of infatuation to her?

The rest of the class was in some sort of a blur to me. I kept thinking, not giving a thought or a damn to Mr. Earl's handouts, just thinking, and the occasional chuckle at Iggy's jokes, Max's corny faces, receiving the fat textbook, and just the slight murmur of voices of everyone's conversations, but then I came back of my thoughts from the sound of the bell.

I stood and tried to be the first one out; knowing Maximum was always the last one out of the room, she always did that freshman year; she said she liked to have a little chit chat before the next period. Thankfully, I was one of the few first out, making my way to my locker, and getting my books for second period. I put the combo in, seeing that we don't need a composition for English; I'll use the one in my hand and use it for Trigonometry.

I walked across the hall and found the stairs. I tried to be fast, seeing as that we only have 5 minutes between classes; I've spent a good 3 minutes. I power walked across the wall and entered the room, finding out that the teacher was non-other than, Ms. Gold, the school's best and nicest Trigonometry teacher. _Thank god._

I sat somewhat in the middle of the class. I actually want to pass this class guys. The class filled up quickly, but to no surprise, Maximum walked in, taking a quick glance, and taking the seat closest to the door. Luckily, an old friend of mine had walked in, Jordan Jolley. JJ for short. We did that guy handshake, and he took the seat in front of me.

"Hey man, long time no see?" he said.

"Yea bro, last time I saw you, you had a fro and a high pitched voice."

"Oh you mean like this?" he mocked a high pitched voice. I chuckled at his tom foolery. What a trip.

**~[*]~**

Lunch time.

Possibly every teenagers' favorite time of the day, when it comes to this raging hell hole called _Highschool._

I walked to the cafeteria, not really in a rush, since there are vending machines everywhere. I faintly heard rushed steps behind me, I stepped aside thinking that it's just a bunch of freshies behind m-

_Bam!_

I lay on the floor, slightly confused as to why I'm on the floor. I looked up and saw her. _Is this god playing a joke on me? 'Cause seeing her everywhere is starting to bother me a bit._

"Why are you running Maximum?"

She recollected herself, and a shocked expression formed on her face.

"O-o-o-oh, um, uh-". I grabbed her face by the cheeks, and brought it closer to mine. Irritation practically painted in words on my face.

"Stop stuttering and speak." She looked scared, but not terrified.

"Someone was chasing me. I guess I was looking behind myself when I bumped into you." She grabbed my hand and tore it off her face. I looked surprised this time; I had left a little read mark on her left cheek.

I nodded at her excuse. "Who was chasing you?" I questioned.

"Brigit." I paled at the name. _Oh no. No, no, no, NO!_

_Click! Clack! Click!_

We both turned our heads to the sound. Heels. Brigit's coming.

"Crap" I muttered. I grabbed Maximum by the arm put her on my back, piggy-back-style.

_Brigit. _

Possibly the worst girl to date, before Maximum. I ran to the music room. Brigit's clinginess and squeaky voice just sends involuntary shivers down my back. Maximum knows this of course, her and Brigit were 'besties' freshman year. That is, until I dumped Maximum, when Brigit said she stopped her friend since I was 'available' now. I thought she was hot back then, but now it's just repulsive to think of the short-shorts and extra short skirts. Just not my type of style.

I turned to the corner, and ran straight into the room, closing the door right away. I felt Maximum hoped off, and turned around.

I saw her pick up a guitar, and she strummed a few strings, and smiled. She put it down and went to the piano, and played some random notes.

"You play?" I questioned. I don't remember her ever bringing it up.

"Yeah. After freshman year I wanted to d something to vent my feelings to. The piano seemed to be the only thing that was capable of doing that, so I started to play." I looked at her in shock. _Oh._

That's all I had to say to myself.

_Oh._

**~[*]~**

Lunch went really by slowly, seeing as to that I never got to eat anything. Maximum and I chilled in the music room, barely saying a word and just basking in the sounds of the piano and the guitar.

The bell rang and Maximum and I left the room, opposite directions to our lockers. I looked at my schedule, _Music 07._

Oh, that's right. Ms. Vega had put me in a year ahead for music; she thought I had major talent last year when we discussed subject selection last year. College credit is a must.

I closed my locker, and walked back to the music room. I walked in to a small class of about 8 other people. As I waited for the bell, it looked like this class was going to be a really small one. And then Maximum walked in. _Another _class together. It's like some sappy lovesick cliché love story.

She audibly sighed, and sat next to me. Seeing as we had talked for the first time in 3 years, she probably though that it doesn't matter anymore I guess.

Then the bell rang.

"Hello class, some of you guys already know me, but for those of you who has Mrs. P last year and don't know me, I'm Ms. Vega, and ill be your advanced placement Music teacher. Seeing as that all of you guys are a year ahead of your game, I'm not gonna give you guys and books or sheets to study. But, for our first assignment all 10 of you are going to grab a piece of paper from this bucket, and read to me the instrument. If you wish to keep the instrument grab it from the back and take a seat. If you have and instrument you do not know how to play, grab it from the back and prove to me that you don't know how to play, then grab the instrument you do know how to play and then prove to me you do know how to play it. Got it?"

We all nodded. _That was a lot of talking._

One by one they all went up, when it was my turn; I went up and got my piece of paper.

_Saxophone_

I sighed and waited for the last two to go up. Maximum was the last to go. When she sat down she unfolded her paper and smiled. _Looks like someone got what they wanted._

"Ok, a raise of hands of how many of you don't want the instrument they had gotten."

Several of us raised our hands, around 4.

"Ok, not bad. Just a few, who wants to go first?" I looked around me and they all shied away.

I sighed and spoke up.

"I guess ill get it over with Ms. V."

"Alright, what did you get?"

"Saxophone."

She scrunched her nose knowing that I was never able to play this instrument.

"So what's the switch?"

"Guitar ma'am."

"Go show them what you've got."

I walked to the place where the instruments we held. I grabbed the guitar and walked to the front of the class.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Ready as ill ever be."

She nodded and that's when I played.

I started off slow playing some random notes. I accelerated my pace and started to add more rhythm. I closed my eyes and sort of hummed to the music. I elongated some notes, but ended in a way that seemed unfinished. I opened my eyes, and they all clapped.

"Thank you."

I sat down and placed the guitar next to my chair.

One by one they all changed, played, and proved to as to why they wanted to change. And the rest of the small group just played theirs.

Maximum got her piano. She played some old school stuff like Beethoven. I didn't know she was that amazing though.

**Part 1.**

**Trying to introduce you guys to everyone of their first day of school, but Microsoft says I have 7 pages, so yea. . .**

**Hope you guys like it! Stick Around for Part 2!**

**I'm on Summer Break now! Freaking Writing TIME!**

**10 Reviews= New Chapter**

**-Aria Ride**


	3. Chapter 3

**Excuse is at the bottom. At least forgive me and read the chappie? c:**

Chapter 3

Senior Year, First Day of School, Part 2

**Fang**

Fourth period. Being in Human Anatomy couldn't have been any more boring. Mr. Harlan had been the only teacher to actually teach on the first day of school. His lecture on bones almost made me have a siesta. He cracked some jokes, but that didn't even make me give a slight chuckle. The only thing good about this class was because I was sharing it with my all time best friend, Iggy. A.k.a. James Turbine.

He tapped my shoulder and I looked his way.

"Dude, I heard that you and Max were actually talking? Is that true?" I stared at him wide eyed. Everyone already knows that? That was literally during lunch. Not even an hour ago, and the entire senior class already knows? _Peachy. . ._

I nodded, but explained what really happened. Iggster, thankfully, understood too, he knows how much I don't like Brigit. He's actually scared of her too, shocker right?

"Ok class, now here is a diagram of the human organs. This here, is the stomach. Fun fact about the stomach is that the stomach must build a new lining of mucus to prevent the acids in your stomach from eroding your stomach away."

All class Mr. Harlan he had been talking. The way he talked about the different organs was just so ew, I was wishing the bell would ring faster, and I guess the Big Guy up there heard me, because it actually rang.

I walked out and headed for my locker. Passing the many faces of the entire school, the freshies, sophties, and junies, each of them, well at least the girls stared at me, and left me uncomfortable.

I mean, guys would love to have girls look at them, but when you have been looked at as often as me, you'd wish you weren't as good looking.

I made it to my locker and checked my schedule. Until last year, the school had been a block schedule school, getting used to going to all my classes is just ridiculous. Some teachers still get confused about the schedule and forget about their pace. Looking at my schedule, I guess I had American History, wiiiiiiiittttthhhh. . . Mr. Brown.

I headed for class, barely making before the bell rang, right when I walked in the bell had rang. I looked around and saw Max and Maximum, chatting and laughing. I was bothered that my friend was talking to my ex-girlfriend, and at fact it looked like they were getting along. There was an empty seat to Max's right, while Maximum was sitting to his left.

"Oh hey dude, have you met Maximum?"

She looked at me and her face expressions blanked. She gave me a nod. I nodded back, and sat down in my seat. As if being ever so oblivious to the tension, Max said a joke. Or a pun, something like that I guess.

"I had a pun about insanity, but then I lost it." He then bit his lip, got up, and slapped his knee. I stared at him for a sec, until I finally actually got it. I started to slightly laugh, not because it was funny, but because it took me a while to actually finally get it. Maximum chuckled too, and then eventually, Max joined, the three of us probably looking like idiots.

Eventually class started, Mr. Brown introduced himself, and gave us each a monster of a textbook. You know when you give a little girl something really heavy all of sudden, then they have like that little drop until they can actually carry it? Yea, this textbook even made ME do that, I surprised myself that day. . .

Anyways, this class wasn't really anything major, I texted Iggy the entire time, him being a stupid smart mouth, while Max and Maximum got their _flirt on._ She was twirling her hair from time to time, a slight smile on her face. She used to do that with me, but whatever.

Luckily, the entire ordeal of hearing her _giggles _and _squeaks_ was soon interrupted by the bell. I got up and walked out to my locker.

**~[*]~**

You know, Phys. Ed. isn't all that bad guys. I mean, we have an indoor gym, so most activities are done in doors. It really helps with the stink radar, but all the dudes still sweat hardcore. The girls, all perfumed and lip glossed, not even a drop or whiff of stink.

But guess what, this day is just going to get more and more cliché guys, because the only person I know in this class is, yes, you guessed it, Maximum herself. And everyone else seems to be those people who prefer to stay under the social status radar.

"ALRIGHT SENIORS!" We all turned our heads to Coach Ed's booming voice. "Alright guys, since the Physical Education Department had some extra money from the fundraiser last year, so they bought 20 pairs of shorts and shirts for each size. You guys just need to pick the right size. And ladies, don't think the XS is appealing. I don't need my students getting woodies at 1 o'clock in the afternoon." Some of the girls giggled, while all of the guys full on laughed.

Coach blew the whistle, and we each made our way to the uniforms. The girls on the left side, the guys on the right. We all browsed and measured the uniforms, trying them on, or pressing them against our bodies. After about 15 minutes, everyone had their uniform on hand, and coach sent us to the locker rooms.

To no surprise, almost all the guys were out in just 5 minutes, we all sat on the bleachers waiting for the fashion show that is about to happen. One by one, girls came out with their shirt tied to fit better. It was basically a 'who wore it better'. Some of the girls put the shorts to an all time short, even coach gave them a disapproving look. Some of the guys wolf whistled, while I internally gagged.

But then, of course, came out Maximum, hair in a bun, shorts just above the knee, and her shirt fit her perfectly. She had a pair of red vans . . . the ones I got her for her birthday.

Several other girls came out, later ending this school gym runway. Coach whistled, and handed each and every one of us a pre-test sheet.

"Ok class, as you guys know, the first thing we do in Phys. Ed. Is pre-testing. You guys should already know what to do, so lets make this quick. First of all, instead of me testing you this year, you'll be testing each other. Partner up! Guys with guys, girls with girls, or both."

All of the girls went for each other, and all of the guys bumped fists. Sooner or later, I was left, with either, Nose Picking Nat, Farting Frank, or Maximum. It's either boogers, gas, or Maximum?

I power walked to Maximum, she noticed the other choices and instantly latched onto my arm.

Coach blew the whistle and announced the first test, pull ups. Piece of cake. Maximum and I walked to the pull up bars.

"You wanna go first?" she asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"Ladies first." I bowed and let out my arm. She smirked and jumped into ready position. She hung until I said go. I looked around and saw all the girls struggling to even do one. Wow. . .

"Go."

_1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5_

I stared wide eyed.

_6 . . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 10_

She let go, and stood up, stretching and yawning. "Always fail the pre-test before the post- test, if you actually want to pass."

"So you held yourself back?" I questioned.

"Duh."

We switched and I was the one doing the pull-ups. Easily, I had done 10. But, I being with the 'ever so big ego' did 11. I didn't want to be left in the dust, especially by Max. Call me sexist I guess . . . ?

Since we seemed to be the only group that had actually finish early, we made our way toward the bleachers, and just chatted.

**~[*]~**

I exited the showers, and made my way toward my locker. I quickly slipped on my boxers **(AN: Fan Service?)**, and dressed. I sprayed on some AXE cologne, and shook my head free of the remaining water.

I walked out, and headed to my next class.

Health Class.

I sighed, and started my journey through the halls of high school, making turns of left and right, waving hi at old friends, winking at the occasional group of fan girls, all that good stuff.

I soon found the room, and walked right in. Luckily, it was nearly empty, so the back was my first option of a seat. But it looks like we have Mr. Bunch. A very old, and nice man, but he, unfortunately gives assigned seating. Ill most likely be in the middle, since my last name starts with M.

After about two minutes, very little people had walked in. This class had to be around 11-13 students. Luckily, Iggy walked in, being all dorky, with a smile plastered on that pizza face of his. He saw me, and walked over to me. He sat down, and we started chatting. Just guy stuff actually, girls, skateboards, sports. The usual.

Then walked in Maximum.

I shot up from my seat. I was absolutely furious. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Did the counselors purposely place us in almost all of the same classes? Because I'm getting really tired of seeing her face everywhere. Not to be rude, but have you ever been in a class room with your ex?

Oh. You have? Then you should understand.

She had a frustrated look on her face, as if we shared the same emotion. Simultaneously, we both said, "Not again." It was relatively surprising that we said the same thing, seeing the fact that it's never happened.

The students that were in the classroom stared. One guy at the door had his mouth wide open, and Iggy just stared at me. I sat down, a frown on my face. She, on the opposite end of the room.

I sighed, hating this school, I put my head down, waiting for the bell to ring, signifying the start of class. Fortunately, I didn't need to have my head down for a long time, the bell had rung, and Mr. Bunch waltzed in. I sat up, and waited for this class of health to start.

**~[*]~**

I walked out, utterly creeped out. Toward the end of class, Mr. Bunch had the guys do an activity, as to not give in, when you know, we're being 'taunted' from a girl. And since this class was packed with guys, with only 6 girls, some of the guys had to have another guy, as the 'girl' in the situation, I getting stuck with Iggy. 'Iggelina' he calls himself. He even did the voice.

So for the activity, Mr. Bunch said the female had to rub the thing of thigh of the male, and trying to taunt him into giving in. This activity was basically traumatizing for me. Every time an actual girl touches me, I'll think of Iggy, and this creepy day in highschool, in health class.

I stood immediately, right when his hand touched me, I shifted and stood. Just no.

Thankfully, that was like, 4 minutes ago, and I'm glad because I, thank goodness, have a free period. No class, maybe no Maximum, and utter piece and quiet.

I walked the halls, enjoying the view of the halls getting quieter and quieter, and emptier. I am not having a worry at all. I approached my locker, opened it, and took out what I needed. Textbooks, notebooks, all that good stuff. I closed my locker, making sure it was secure, and walked toward the library. I found it, and walked in.

I take short glances of the room, and see that there are some other students here. I saw some familiar faces, like Jordan, and some freshman I've showed around. I walked toward Jordan, and sat in his table. He had textbooks laid everywhere, papers and highlighters surrounded him, pens of red and black uncapped and ready to use. Props because Jordan was known as the bow to never do his homework, at all, but I guess he's making a change for himself.

I sat down and said hi, he seemed to be caught by surprise, because he jumped, looked at me, and we did that hi guy handshake thing.

"So what's with the cram sesh?" I questioned.

"This girl that I think is really cute, nice, and funny, also has free period, and I'm trying to finish as much as I can, so that we can talk most of the time." I cocked an eyebrow. _Oh. . ._

"It's the first day of school, how could you already sort of like her?" Like seriously, I mean, we've been with each other for 3 years, but a lot of us are pretty much strangers. Sad, I know.

"I don't know. She just really caught my eye during 4th period. We sat next to each other and just sort of hit it off, I guess. We couldn't stop talking, and she made so many funny comments and jokes, that I wanted her to be my friend. But I guess, I'll end up liking her."

"Do I know her?" He pointed toward the entrance of the library, and I followed as to where he pointed.

"Do you know that blonde beauty?"

My jaw dropped. I hate this school. This is some kind of a cliché love sick story, being read by a bunch of readers, who all in all, are most likely amazing. But seriously, she's here, AGAIN.

I'm done. Just done.

Done.

Just done.

He sort of likes Maximum.

She noticed me, and sighed, like me. We need to accept it, and deal with it. I waved a hi, and she made her way toward us. As she got closer, Jordan started to get a little fidgety. I whispered calm down, and waited till she sat down.

**Ok. Gonna make this as blunt as possible.**

**Don't hate me.**

**I'm sorry.**

**I started HISCHOOL OMG GUYS THERE IS A JUNIOR THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THOR. HE HAS THE BEARD**

**AND THE HAIR AND HES JUST OMG A GOD.**

**New Chapter= 10 Reviews**

**Not 6**

**Not 4**

**Not 9**

**10**

**- Aria Ride**


End file.
